Megaman NGX x Powerpuff Girls Z
by DeathBloodBass
Summary: After a long and destructive battle Megaman and the heroic Holy Guardians have put the reign end of Bass and the Bloody Barons. But even though the Barons cease to exist their legacy lives on. Pieces of Bass' power core scattered to multiple dimensions and the first one of them landed in the world of the Powerpuff Girls Z. The girls will face their ultimate foe yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: The End and The Beginning**

* * *

_Planet Earth_

'Earth, the home of the human race. A world where the people lived in peace and harmony. That is until the Bloody Barons came and ruin that very peace. The Human Alliance Special Forces; the Holy Guardians made their final stand against the war mongering machines with a purpose of terminating all organic lifeforms. It was a long and difficult battle, but eventually we are victorious.'

Both Megaman and Bass face each other face to face.

"It's over, Bass. Your army is defeated and you shall face the crimes that you have done.", Megaman declares to Bass.

"This battle will never be over, until one of us is still standing!", Bass shouts as he fires his large left arm cannon. Megaman narrowly dodges the blast, grabs Bass by the leg and throws him to the ground. Megaman flies to the surface only to see Bass jumping out of the crater.

"This is over! The Destron Cannon will fire and wipe out all life on this planet. You cannot stop me.", Bass said as he throws his scythe towards Megaman. The weapon strikes Megaman down changing him back to his human form; Joe. "It's over, brother. You can never hope to defeat me. Now unleash your inner strength!"

A dark aura surrounds Joe as he stands, but before Joe could transform a plasma blast flies towards Joe forcing him to dodge, stopping the transformation. "Joe! Don't! I won't let you suffer the same fate as I once did.", Alia said as she pulls out a data disc. "Use this!", Alia said as she throws the disc to Joe.

Joe catches the disc and looks at it. He then recognize what disc it is. "This is... the last piece. Alia you had it?", Joe asks.

"It took me some time, but after all you've done. I believe it's finally time I forgive you for what you did and didn't do. Even though it was not technically your fault.", Alia said with a smile.

The disc on Joe's hand glows as are the other two in the case. The three disc circles Joe and combine into one disc. The disc then lands on Joe's hand. "It's finally complete. In that case.", Joe said as he inserts the disc to his belt.

"NGX online! Codename: Megaman!", Joe said as disc loads up inside the belt. "Holy! Infinite! Drakon! Online!" the belt said as Joe transform.

Joe's armor is like the Unicorn Gundam Destroy Mode, the energy inside then change from green to diamond silver. The torso possess additional armor made of hard diamond. He is also equipped with a dragon tail, claws and angel-like wings. "Let's finish this."

Megaman charge foward and attack Bass head on. Despite his best effort Bass was losing. Seeing that he is no match Bass flies to the Destron Cannon. Megaman flies after him after loading eight Super Bassium ores into his buster. Megaman charges his buster to full power as he enters the cannon. Bass fires his cannon to stop Megaman, but did no damage. Megaman then fires his buster straight towards Bass' power core. Bass tries to stop the blast, but the blast strikes directly towards Bass' chest where the core is located.

Bass screams in pain as a mini black hole opens on his chest. "How could I lose?!" Megaman escapes from the cannon as the black hole consumes Bass and the cannon. The hole the dies after doing so.

Megaman lands onto the surface and looks up in the sky. "It's now finally over."

* * *

_Powerpuff Girls Z Earth - New Townsville_

The people of New Townsville were celebrating over HIM's defeat, but elsewhere in the other side of the city.

"I can't believe Professor Utonium outclassed me again! Me, Dick Hardly the master of robotic and weapons extraordinaire! Well, I'll show him. With his new invention of mine I'll outclass the Powerpuff Girls Z and show the world that my machinery is brilliant. However, it will be the case if I can only find out how to combine it with the Chemical Z I manage to steal from the lab.", Dick Hardly mutters as he picks up the Chemical Z.

Suddenly a red shard crash through the ceiling landing on Dick's invention. This surprise Dick as he falls and spills the Chemical Z onto his invention and the red shard. As the Z covers the shard it glows brightly red. Dick looks up as the light dies.

"What was that?", Dick wonders when suddenly his invention begins to move on its own. "I must be dreaming!" The invention drives through a wall breaking it down, while at the same time the cover blanket comes off.

_Town Hall_

"Good morning New Townsville! Today is the great event in our city. The mayor promotes a local holiday. The first holiday in the world dedicated to the Powerpuff Girls Z!", the newsman said.

"Today is a special day for all of us!", Miyako cheers.

"Yes, Bubbles is right!", Ken said.

"And speaking of holiday. The mayor has just come out there.", Poochi said as the mayor enters.

"Good morning everyone!", the mayor said.

_Later in the town square..._

"Good morning, to the people of New Townsville. Today I'm hear, along with our dear Powerpuff's Z, to say that the safety and welfare of the city comes first to me. Thanks to the girls, our city was not taken by evil.", the mayor announce.

Poochi looks up and and sense something. "I'm feeling a very powerful energy... It is very Close!"

Suddenly the ground begins the shake. Everyone turns to the cause and see a gigantic land-type battleship.

"A tank? What's it doing here?", Ken wonders.

"I'll deal with it.", Blossom said as she walks to the tank.

"I'm sensing Z Rays in the tank, but how? This is the first time a machine is affected.", Poochi wonders.

"Listen mister, I don't know who you are, but I think you got the wrong party. Shoo, shoo! I think you've been dipping into the eggnog. Allow me to show you off the city.", Blossom said walking to the tank.

"Blossom, watch out!", Poochi shouts, suddenly the tank fires it's foward triple barrel cannon, knocking Blossom to the building.

"That's it no more Mr. nice guy!", Buttercup shouts as she raise her hammer and strikes the tank, but unfortunately for her it didn't make a dent. The tank then suddenly stops its movement.

"Well what do you know? It work.", the mayor said. Suddenly the tank begins to change shape. (The transformation is similar to ROTF Devastator's transformation). "I think I spoke too soon!", the mayor scream jumping off of it as the large robot stomps on the stage.

"Is that even possible dad?", Ken stutters as he, Poochi, and the professor hides behind a bush.

"That thing is huge!", Poochi screams.

"Yet, strangely familiar.", the Utonium said taking a close look at the bot with binoculars.

"Bubble Popper!", Bubbles said swinging her wand.

"Swing Sonic!", Buttercup said swinging her hammer firing an energy projectile.

"Hyper Barrier!", the bot shouts as a large barrier surrounds his body and blocks the attack. "Laser Cannon!" The fires lasers from his fingers.

The two flies into the sky avoiding the attack, but to their surprise the bot's hands detach from the arms and flies after them. The hands fire a barrage of bullets from the wrist. Buttercup does a loop and strikes the hands with the Graviton Drive, but to her shock the hands are shielded too.

"Is there something that this thing not have?", Buttercup shouts in anger.

"Did that thing talked a moment ago?", Bubbles asks Buttercup.

"Of course I can talk! What am I a mindless drone being controlled by dumb humans?", the bot shouts.

"Yes!", everybody said, which cause the bot to fall on his back.

"Well to bad, but I General Bass of the Blood Barons am no such thing!", the bot shouts as he quickly surprise Bubbles and Buttercup by grabbing them with his rocket hands.

"Hey, let go!", Buttercup shouts trying to break free.

Before the bot could squeeze them to death something explode to Bass' back head. "Who did that?!", Bass shouts turning to Blossom throwing her bow again which explodes on the chest.

"So you want more?!", Bass shouts firing a beam cannon from his mouth. Blossom jumps and swings her yo-yo to the hands holding the others. It successfully force the hands to release the girls. "In this case, Nuclear Missile!"

"A nuclear missile!", Blossom screams in horror.

"Who in a right mind put a nuclear missile in an already a weapon of mass-destruction?", Buttercup shouts.

"Actually I have one hundred nuclear missiles.", Bass corrects.

Everyone in the city turns grey upon hearing what Bass said. But Bass could fire they hear beeping. Bass raise his arms and opens a control module and notice that he is nearly out of power. "Tch! Looks like I have to go and recharge.", Bass said as he change back into a tank and drives away. "We'll meet again!"

"What a tough guy!", Buttercup said heavily breathing.

_Later in an abandoned factory..._

"It would appear that I underestimated the girls. According to my research it would appear they these girls have not achieve their full potential. They must be destroyed before they have the chance, but with my current power system I can only fight for a limited time. Come to think of it how am I alive?", Bass wonders as he walks to the mirror and sees a red shard on his forehead.

"A fragment of my power core. Even when it is not a whole it is still powerful.", Bass deducts. "Even so I still can't risk fighting them. Not without help. It would appear that I should give the monsters some help.", Bass said. "But they are complete idiots!"

"If this city have Powerpuff Girls, then I believe it time for me to make my own.", Bass said looking at his computer screen revealing blueprints of the Powerpuff Girls Z belts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 1a: The Powerpunk Girls Z Part 1**

* * *

_Townsville_

"Its finally nice to take a break from fighting all these monsters.", Omiya said stretching her arms.

"Let's get something to eat." Momo said pointing at a restaurant. The three enters and take a seat. Suddenly the three hears dish breaking. They turn and sees a black spiky hair girl wearing a black tank top with green edges, black skirt with a green stripe on the side and a black leg band on the right leg. She also wears a green headband and kimono sleeves on the forearms.

"You miserable slug!", the girl shouts grabbing the cooks shirt and lifts him up.

"That jerk!", Okou said standing up.

"Please don't hurt me!", the cook begs.

"You passed this waste off this food? The stench alone is enough to make me lose my stomach! After a hard day of fighting I expected a decent meal.", the girl shouts raising her fist. Behind her are two other girls eating their meal. The two wears the same clothes as the black hair, but with different color. The girls with short brown hair and small pigtails wears red, while the blonde girl with a hair bun wears blue.

"So go cook one.", Okou said behind the black hair.

"What?!", the black hair shouts throwing the cook aside. "Who do you think you are?!"

"I'm Momo!", Momo said.

"I'm Omiya!", Omiya said.

"And I'm Okou!", Okou said.

"And together...", the three said at the same time. "We are the Goodenough Girls X!" the three did their pose. To their notice the three trouble maker are laughing.

"Finally, we found them! After all this time!", the black hair shouts.

"I'm Mikan!", Mikan said.

"I'm Onyah!", Onyah said.

"And I'm Okaya!", Okaya said.

"And together...", the three said at the same time. "We are the Badenough Girls X!" the three did their pose. This surprise the three heroes as they gasps in shock.

* * *

_New Townsville_

Bass is flying over the city in robot mode. On his back is a VTOL Flight Unit. "This new body is magnificent this body can wear backpacks meant for different type of battle and best suited for multiple environment.", Bass said. He then looks down and sees three girls emptying some garbage cans in the alleyway. "I didn't know the Powerpuff Girls are poor." Bass flies lower to take a closer look and notices that they are not the heroes. "Darn just a look alike, but I sense a strange aura in the three. Perhaps I should introduce myself."

"Give it up Kasumi. We won't be able to find some food in this dump.", the Blossom look-alike said.

"We haven't eaten anything for three days and its cold.", the Bubbles look-alike said shivering.

"But Moriko and Minako. There might be something inside that we could have.", Kasumi said still looking in the trash, but stops when she hears hovering sound. Bass lands in front of them.

"So, you are the one possessing the strange powers.", Bass said.

"What's it to yah!", Moriko shouts.

"I have a way to make your life better. Come with me and I'll give you the power to do anything you want.", Bass said. "What do you say?" The three girls look at each other.

* * *

_Abandoned Factory_

Moriko, Minako, and Kasumi are seen eating a large meal at quick speed, much to Bass' surprise. "Wow, they eat as much as me", Bass mutters. "I brought you some new clothes."

The three at quick speed immediately puts them on. "They're not in their transformed state, but they are very fast. Perhaps they could get rid or at least bother the Powerpuff Girls.", Bass said to himself.

Bass turns and sees the girls in their new outfit.

Kasumi wears a black one piece dress (the skirt is small though), long net stockings, black boots, green spiked wristbands, and a green spiked belt.

Moriko wears a red sailor uniform, a necklace with a red pendant, long grey stockings, black ballet shoes, red wrist band, and a really long red hair ribbon.

Minako wears a black mini-skirt, black sandals, shot blue tank top, three blue ring bracelets, and two small blue ribbons for the pigtails.

"Good you're all dressed. Now take these belt and cause some damage.", Bass said. "But just before you leave, I'll erase your memories of you you meeting me and the location of my hideout." Bass tap the girl's forehead and teleports them to New Townsville.

* * *

_New Townsville - Lab_

"Do we have any luck finding Bass?", Momoko asks.

"No, and Poochi can't find him, since he didn't get a change to smell him, although I don't know how a machine can smell.", Utonium said doing some research.

Suddenly they receive a call.

"Its the mayor.", Ken said turning the screen on.

"Professor Utonium, it's terrible. New Townville is being attack by the Powerpuff Girls!", the mayor screams in panic.

"They can't be. They're right here.", the professor said pointing where they are.

"Well they look like the girls.", the mayor said hiding under his desk as a garbage can flies over him.

"Send in the girls.", Utonium commands.

"Powerpuff Girls, we need you.", Poochi shouts.

The girls immediately transform: link: watch?v=WABjAAwmUzA

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Blowing Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Powerpuff Girls Z", the three said together.

Then then fly to where the attackers are. When they arrive to their shock the attacks look exactly like them with some differences.

"They look like the girls.", Ken arriving the battlefield with Utonium and Poochi.

"So the Powerpuff Girls are here. Let's give a run for there money.", Moriko said.

"Be careful girls. I'm sensing black Z rays in them.", Poochi said.

"Finally someone who is challenging.", Kasumi said cracking her knuckles.

"I just hope it's not too boring.", Minako said fixing her hair.

The their notice their belts are glowing. This was not unnoticed by Ken, Poochi, and Utonium.

"Those belts, are like the Powerpuff Girls!", Utonium said.

"Do you mean that they can transform too, dad?", Ken asks.

"They're probably fake.", Poochi said.

The three trouble making girls grab their device and begin their transformation. Their transformation is the same as the Powerpuffs but in a punkish style.

"Raging Berserk!"

"Annoyed Brat!"

"Cruel Brute!"

"Powerpunk Girls Z!", the three said at once making their power. In their transform state they are like the Powerpuffs, but their clothing are darker in color.

"I take it back! They can transform.", Poochi screams as he hides behind Ken.

"Hey don't use me as a shield.", Ken said trying to make a brave face.


End file.
